Frog
by Snoopychan
Summary: UPDATED! Someone has a new nickname! HPRWHG think about it... Yaoi, mpreg, Threesome. If you don't like it don't read it. Review Please no flames pretty please!
1. A New development

Disclaimer: I own nothing! (Maybe the story but not the location, the characters or umm any thing to do with Harry Potter.)

I'm a little borrower! This is set at the beginning of 7th yr

Harry renamed Ron. It was after their first sexual adventure. He said Ron moaned like a Frog, and the name stuck. Ron was happy that he only called in that in private.

* * *

Friday night at Dinner

Ron POV

"Harry, I need you now." I whispered in Harry's ear during dinner as I slide my hand down his inner thigh making him jump slightly. "Let's go."

"But I'm hungry; you didn't let me eat at lunch." I squeezed his inner thigh. "After dinner, I promise. Just let me eat." He whispered back.

"Fine eat if you must." I teased him while slowly, so incredibly slowly I rubbed my hand up and down his inner thigh, making him eat faster.

* * *

10 minutes later in the common room – still during dinner

Harry's POV

When we got back to the common room every one was still at dinner so I jumped my Frog the second we got back.

"Take me here and now" I whispered in to his ear before slowly licking the delicate curve of his ear and then starting a feather light trail of kisses starting at his ear, going down his neck and ending at his shirt collar making him moan like the Frog I call him.

"Scream for me frog. Scream for me!" I said as I pulled his shirt off and started teasing his nipples with my tongue making him moan and scream.

* * *

Switching POV not time (Just so you know)

Third Person POV (not there but just kinda like a narrator person)

"FROG! Oh that's rich." Hermione giggled. Harry and Ron jerked up and looked exactly like deer in headlights. They pulled away and Ron grabbed his shirt. "Really Ron I think it's a great name, and if you weren't into girls you should have told me you were into Harry" She continued to giggle while she stood up out of her chair and walked over to us. "Fancy a third?"

The boys looked at each other and then back at Hermione like Christmas had come early. They all but attacked her with their kisses, making her gasp with pleasure. Ron started to unbutton her shirt while she pulled of first Harry's then Ron's shirts.

"Wait we need to move dinner's almost done." She gasped out while Ron started running his tongue around her breasts. Harry had begun working on Ron's pants, and almost had them off when Ron looked at Harry with a mischievous grin, "She's right. Get the clothing, we're going to your room Head boy, you have a private room." And with that Harry pulled off Ron's pants and picked up the rest of the clothing as Ron threw Hermione over his shoulder and ran up to Harry's room. Hermione cast a silence charm around the room, and no one saw them till lunch on Saturday.

* * *

Read and Review People! If you want more You have to let me know! (If you like it let me know, or want to just say something, but please no flames !) Much love 


	2. A very potent Weasley

I own nothing! I'm just a little girl with a dirty little mind!

Chapter 2

* * *

Third person POV Three years after graduation

&&&&&&&&

To an outsider nothing had changed in the golden trio's relationship. Everyone still assumed that Ron and Hermione were dating, which was partially true, and Harry fancied no one, which was no where near true. Hermione made both boys realize that they were not gay, but bi. Two years ago the Trio defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (and whose name had too many dashes) Harry actually killed him, but Ron and Hermione helped him get there and lent him their magic in order for Harry to make the kill. None of them had been seriously injured but they were required to stay in St. Mungo's for a week. After which they decided to move into a flat together, so they could be close. Harry and Ron became Aurors and Hermione did research for the ministry. The physiological damage was extensive but they were working through it slowly, and with lots of hot steamy sex. It never mattered who just as long as it happened and oh did it happen.

&&&&&&&&

(sitting in 'Monie, Harry, and Ron's living room, 'Monie is in Harry's lap and Harry's leaning against Ron on the couch)

"'Monie please can't we have one baby? I really want a family, I've always wanted a family. I can't have babies or I'd do it. You know I don't want any one else to bare my children you're the only woman I love. If Ron and I weren't male one of us would do it." Harry pleaded.

Ron jumped in here, "'Monie please we would help you every step of the way, we would even marry you, Our world lets three people get married you know." He reaches around Harry to stroke 'Monie's arm.

"Fine you two win. I'll have your baby." She said kissing Harry. "Whose am I having?"

"We don't know nor do we want to know," Harry said smirking, picking her up.

"This is going to be fun," Ron giggled and followed them casting a silencing charm on the apartment, they could be quite loud and neighbors had complained before coming in to Harry's room, it had the biggest bed. Ron stood and watched, Harry as he kissed 'Monie on the neck and slowly down her neck till he got to her collar and unbuttoned it and kissed the exposed flesh, which caused Ron to get Hard very fast and he ran over and pulled off Harry's shirt and started kissing and sucking on the exposed well muscled flesh 'Monie turned and pulled off her shirt and unbuckled Ron's pants and pulled them off. Ron followed suit with Harry and Harry pulled down 'Monie's pj pants and underwear in one swift tug. She pulled back out of their reach.

"Come and get me boys," she whispered and jumped in the bed. She was attacked instantly by the raven haired boy and the red head and was covered with kisses and light bites. 'Monie moaned quietly as one went down and the other went up. They read each others minds as one started sucking on her breasts the other on her clit. Harry moved back up so he was sucking on her other breast.

"Ready 'Monie?" Harry asked as he placed himself at her entrance, she nodded and he went in and stopped, waiting for her to tell him to move.

Ron mean while got out of Harry's way but couldn't stay out of the action long, and Harry suddenly found him self impaled on Ron.

"Harry move damn it." He slowly started to move Ron in sync with him moves too, slowly at first then as waves of pleasure start to sweep over 'Monie the both started to move faster and harder each time thrusting deeper. Her walls tightened around Harry as he released into seconds later Ron released into Harry, and they all collapsed on to the bed and fell asleep holding each other.

&&&&&&&&

(One month and one marriage later…)

'Monie was throwing up in the bathroom; for the third time that day.

"Fucking morning sickness, Fucking Harry and Ron wanting kids."She mumbled while standing up but was soon shoved out of the way as Harry rushed into to pay his respects to the porcelain god. "Harry I think its time you go see a healer," She said as he threw up, "it has been two weeks of this. Come on." Ron walked in just in time to pick him up and floo him to St. Mungos.

&&&&&&&&

(At St. Mungos.)

"Well Messers Potter –Weasley and Mrs. Potter Weasley, Your going to have a baby." The Healer announced after examining Harry. At this announcement Harry fainted.

"What wait I thought men couldn't get pregnant!" 'Monie almost screamed.

"Yes well it appears that the Weasley's are extremely, umm lets see how best to put this, potent in that department. I guess your parents didn't tell you Mr. Potter-Weasley that you can get either gender pregnant." The Healer at this point had been leaning over Harry trying to wake him up. "I will make you all appointments every three weeks for checkup. Mrs. Potter-Weasley I would suggest that you two come together. For now go home and rest. This is a big surprise I'm sure. Congratulations." And with that he left the room.

Harry sat up on the bed big eyed, "What just happened?" Ron just picked him up and 'Monie grabbed Ron's arm, and they all flooed home to talk about what happened.

&&&&&&&

(Back at the apartment)

"Sweet Merlin Ron, you could have bloody well warned me!" Harry screamed at Ron. "'Monie your with me on this right? I mean I'm glad I'm with child but it would have been nice to know I COULD!" Harry stormed around their living room ranting.

Ron took 'Monie into his arms and they sat on the couch and let him rant, "When do you think he'll be done and realize he has what he wanted, and I'm the only one not preggers?" She giggled, and just sighed and leaned back against Ron's chest and placed her hand over her stomach thinking, 'It's going to be a long 8 months.'

* * *

If you want more you HAVE to review

Thank you to my two lonely readers

Nem and Starlight Blue!

Read and Review Please! (That is the desperate plea of a desperate girl in desperate need of reviews! (I'm desperate can you tell))


	3. A food Fight, and some baby info

I've said it before. I'm a little borrower, aka I own nothing, cept the story line.

Thanks so much to my reviewers and sorry it took so long to get this one posted!

**Coolit**

**peachie1st**

**Ashley**

**Desanges**

**sou85a  
Serpentslavechik**

**Yaya**

**Nem**

And my very first**Starlight Blue**

you all are wonderful! All your advice really helped this chapter come along. I hope you like it!

&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3

3 months later (aka Harry and 'Monie are 4 months preggers)

Harry's POV 2am

"I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"Kitchen? I'll make pancakes. Oooo with sardines! It'll be really good!"

"Harry it's 2 am, should we wake up Ron? The doctor did tell us not to use the stove or anything." Her stomach growled, "Ok never mind! I'm too hungry! Oooo I'll make chocolate dipped tomatoes!" she said as they tipped toed, ok well waddled, down the hall of their apartment to the kitchen.

I started getting out the pancake mix, 'Monie got out the chocolate, and the flour slipped out of my hands and covered the kitchen. We both were covered in a fine white dust, I just stared at 'Monie for close to a full minuets and then we burst out laughing.

&&&&&&&&

10 mins later third person POV

Ron padded down the hall shirtless and in his pj pants. He had woken up to the sounds of laughter. A very good way to wake up. As he reached the kitchen he just leaned against the door jam and watched Harry and 'Monie have a full scale food fight like little children. They were sitting on the floor covered in everything from pickle juice to sardines. Laughing like little kids.

'They are really cute like that. They look happy. Pregnancy suits them' Ron thought to himself.

"Ahem. You two do realize that it's 2 am? As in, 2 in the morning? You two really should be in bed." Ron said finally making his presents known to the two on the floor. They look back at him, with huge grins on their faces, and pull out their puppy dog eyes.

"Well I guess I'm up. Good thing I don't have work tomorrow. But I do have something I have been wanting to talk to you two about. Could we clean this mess up and move to the living room?" They just looked at him with the two biggest puppy dog eyes Ron had ever seen and he gave in.

"Fine I'll clean the kitchen but you two have to go shower." He lifted them both to their feet and gently pushed them towards the shower.

&&&&&&&

15 mins, 1 magically cleaned kitchen and two showers later.

Ron, Harry and 'Monie were sitting on the couch cuddly and looking very cute.

"Ok I was thinking about us moving in to a house." Ron looked up at them with his own puppy dog eyes. "I was wondering if we could move in to Grimmauld Place I mean Harry you do own it. I know it's full of bad memories and some dark objects are still there but I've been secretly working on it and it's much better now and we still have time before the babies are born to clean it out and make…" It was at this point that Harry leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes."

"I'm in too. Ron you should stop going there by your self. It's dangerous. We'll go with you from now on. You'll need our help. Ooooo Harry we get to decorate baby rooms!" She yawned at this point. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Me too" Chimed Harry, "Oh hey we get to know our baby's genders tomorrow. Then we'll go shopping and start rooms in Grimmauld Place. And with that the Golden trio went off to bed.

&&&&&&&&

At the doctor's office the next day.

"Well lady and gentlemen, I have your results. Hermione you are having a boy.

Harry you are having…

&&&&&

A cliff hanger I know it's evil but I'm holding a poll!

Should Harry have twin (if so what pairings). Or just one child (boy or girl) or should he have more…

Please review and let me know!

I hope you liked it


	4. What's For Breakfast

And we're back. Sorry it took so long but I was waiting for people to poll in.

Again I own nothing. The talented JK Rowling owns it all I'm just borrowing her characters and twisting their realities a bit for my own twisted enjoyment. Please Enjoy and don't forget to review (no flames please)

"What's For Breakfast?"

&&&&&&&&

Third person POV

"Harry you're having twins. A Boy and a Girl. Congratulations." The doctor saw the look of shock on Harry's face and slowly backed out of the room. "Ok well now that you know I'll just leave you three to umm talk." And with that he turned and fled out the door.

"TWins." Harry choked out. "How, wait, why, no I'm so confused. I think I need to sit down." Ron rushed over and help Harry to sit down.

"Harry love, dearest, are you alright? You did always want a large family. You just get it faster now. 'Monie help me." He pleaded gently to the woman next to him and extened his hand out to Hermione. She sighed and waddled over to the two boys.

"Can we talk about this at home? I'm hungry, Harry your hungry too I'm sure. Lets just go home." She said sitting down next to him. "OR shopping. We do need more stuff now. Harry this is good, every thing is going to be fine." Harry placed one arm protectively around his stomach and the other hand he reached out and placed it on 'Monie's.

"Fine, how can everything be fine when its great. We need to go shopping." His stomach growled loudly at the same time as 'Monie's. "But food first might not be a bad idea." He said and they all laughed.

&&&&&&

3months later (aka their in their 7th month)

"I'm fat." Harry wailed as he waddled in to the kitchen of Grimmuald Palace (here after known as GP), "Ron I hate you, give me the ice cream."

"What did I do? You can't have ice cream at 8 in the morning." Ron said as the tried to get the ice cream out of Harry's hands, and failing. Have you ever tried to fight a 6 ft pregnant man? Didn't think so. Harry had ice cream for breaksfast that day.

"You made me like this, fat and ugly and and and you haven't even noticed that I still have a penis in over a month!" He started to cry, "I hate being so emotionally and weak and fat." Harry stuck his spoon in to his ice cream and started to eat with a passion for about 2 mins and then stopped and put it back, and started to walk away but Ron grabbed him, spun him around dipped him and gave him the biggest, deepest, most passionate kiss Harry had ever received in his life.

"Your not fat, your very sexy this way and if it were up to me I would keep you pregnant but then I couldn't sex you up any time I want." His hand trailed down Harry's chest and stomach and to his waist band. "Harry come up stairs with me." He dipped his fingers in to Harry's pants. "Let me make you feel sexy again." With that he scooped Harry up and carried him upstairs to their bedroom and gently placing him in the middle of the bed. He pulled off Harry's sweat pants and boxers and gently kissed Harry's jaw and slowly made his way down leaving a trail of kisses, some light some harder, all down Harry's chest and bulging stomach.

Ron reached out and cupped Harry's balls and lick softly up his shaft, flicking across the tip with his tongue before running his lips and tongue back down. Reaching the bottom he uses one hand to slowly stroke Harry as he softly suck first one, then the other teste, before continuing to gently lick the shaft.

"Oh Ron." Harry moaned as Ron started to suck gently on his tip. Ron slowly increased his pace while using his other hand to gently play with his sack. Ron moves his hand down to the base of Harry's shaft, and swallows Harry entirely. Before pulling off to the point that just the tip is in his mouth before going back down, and holding there for a few moments before he pulls back off to continue sucking up and down the shaft, but not as deep as the first few times but rather still deep.

Harry's breathing quickened as Ron continued to slide his mouth up and down his shaft. Sensing how close Harry was Ron gently pressed one finger into his behind. This produces a groan from Harry, who rolls his head back as his body begins to tense in orgasm. He swallows as much of Harry's seed as he can; spilling only some of it down his chin. Ron continues to softly suck Harry's tip as his orgasm subsides, gently stroking the last few drops into his mouth. When he finishes he pulls himself back up to Harry's face and whispered in his ear.

"My darling, I love you and you will always be sexy to me, no matter what you look like. But I do love you like this, all cute and big and all mine." He wraps his arms around Harry and pulls him flush against his skin and the two of them fell asleep again.

&&&&&&&

'Monies POV

I waddled past the boy's bedroom and peeked in on them and saw them cuddled up next to each other. 'They are so cute together.' I thought as I saw them and continued on to make my breakfast. As I was cooking my pancakes I thought to myself, "I love being pregnant. I hope the boys let me carry more of their children.'

&&&&&&&&&&

Ok That's it for now folks, Next (and possibly last) chapter up soon I promise, BUT reviews would help it to arrive quicker (hint hint hint!) (but no flames please!)


	5. The Birth

Ok sorry it took so long for me to write this last chapter but school and basically life got in the way.

&&&&&&&

Third person POV

Nine Months! (baby time!)

2 am

'Monie let out a very loud moan as she crawled out of bed.

"Ugh. Guys." She moaned clutching her stomach in pain. "RON get your ass in here now." She stood as the pain lessened just in time for her water to break. She stumbled into the boy's bed room and fell on Ron so that he woke up just as she went through a second contraction.

"'Monie!" He stood quickly and wrapped his arms around her. "Lets get you to St. Mungo's. Harry wake up." Surprisingly enough he did and just looked at Ron and 'Monie.

'They look so good together' He thought slowly sitting up and resting his hands on his swollen stomach.

"Harry I'm taking 'Monie to St. Mungo's get dressed and then come join us, ok?" Ron said as he took 'Monie through the floo.

&&&&&&&

At St. Mungo's

"Mrs. Weasly we weren't expecting you for another week" A shocked medi-witch said as 'Monie and Ron stumbled out of the floo.

"I know but the baby had other plans." 'Monie gritted her teeth as she spoke and then cried out and gripped her stomach in pain as Ron held her up.

"So do you think your going to help her anytime soon or should we just go home?" Ron growled at the medi-witch his blue eyes glaring around the room at the other medi-witches just standing around watching.

&&&&&&&

Back at home

As Harry was pulling on his robes, the only ones that still fit; he felt a sharp pain in his huge stomach. As he sat down quickly on the edge of the bed and held his stomach, then let his hand wander lower to his cock.

&&&&&&&

At St. Mungo;s

Moments later as Ron and 'Monie were just being helped the floo flared to life and Harry fell thou and was caught by an inter-medi-witch who was watching the fires. Harry was screaming.

"It's gone! Ron It's GONE!" Of course Harry was in labor too so he stopped half way through his screaming to collapse on the floor.

"Shit" Ron said and it was the only sound in the room before all the medi-witches in the room started working on both his husband and his wife to get the babies delivered safely.

Hours later

Ron's pacing with Harry on one side of the Hall and 'Monie on the other. (a lot like that scene from Father of the Bride part 2). Both 'Monie and Harry had been calling for Ron every five minutes. And both delivered safetly. Ron fainted. Several times.

&&&&&&&&

Late that night

Third person POV

Ron lay on a hospital bed holding the three babies while Harry and 'Monie slept together on the other bed in the room.

"I'm a father." He looked down at the sleeping babies. "I will always take care of you and love you." 'Monie and Harry who had woken up just looked at Ron and watched him fall asleep with the babies, before cuddling closer and falling asleep again.

End!


End file.
